


the hell am i suppose to get you?

by novrik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: sakusa gets the unfortunate luck of drawing atsumu for the msby jackals first string secret santa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	the hell am i suppose to get you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [efflorescent_idiocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/gifts).



> uhhhh shit it's definitely way past christmas but ermmmm no biggie! lol i wasn't given much to work with but i hope you like it

Oh this has got to be a joke. Out of all the people Sakusa could’ve picked, he picked Miya freaking Atsumu to get a gift for. The setter’s name stares back at him offendingly on the slip of paper Sakusa had randomly chosen. The neatly written characters in their coach’s handwriting seem to be laughing at him, mocking him. It’s not like he can just put it back, Meian’s already moved on, but he’d ruin the principle of it. Not that Sakusa cares, the others do, and he’d rather not listen to them whine about him ruining the Christmas spirit or whatever.

He supposes this is more of a white elephant gift exchange than secret santa, but at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter what he refers to this as. Sakusa still has to figure out what kind of gift he should give to Miya. Everyone else is taking this pretty seriously, so there’s no way he can just be an ass and not give any thought into his gift. Not to mention, Sakusa would feel bad.

Effort, he is reminded. No matter if it’s not necessarily the right time, right place, there is still some truth to it.

Shit, he really has no idea what to get Miya, least of all, how to go about putting in “effort” for it. He doesn’t really know Osamu like that, he’d rather die than have to ask Motoya to ask Suna about Miya. Bokuto… is out of the question; the man has a one track mind (read: Akaashi) and he sucks at keeping secrets (don’t ask why he’s participating in this gift exchange). Sakusa inwardly groans because he shouldn’t be thinking about asking his teammates about Atsumu. Goddammit, looks like he  _ will _ have to call Motoya.

Coach Foster finishes going around and immediately draws back their attention with a clap of his hands. “Alright, I know you guys probably have Christmas plans of your own, so we’ll exchange gifts on the 22nd. That gives about three weeks to find your gift, please don’t half ass it. I’ll see you all at practice tomorrow.”

And with that, Sakusa whirls out of the gym even faster than normal.

“I need you to ask Suna what Miya likes.” Sakusa calls his cousin through the bluetooth option in his car.

“Not even a hello for your dear cousin?” Motoya scoffs over the line.

“You’re the farthest thing from being my dear cousin just do it.”

Sakusa can hear Motoya yelling for Suna to come over here. “Hey I put you on speaker, ask away.”

“Heh, he’s gonna ask about Atsumu isn’t he,” Suna says.

“You’re lucky this is a phone call and not a verbal conversation and that Motoya would be very unhappy if you died,” Sakusa grumbles.

“Aww, Kiyoomi! So you do care about me!”

“I do not,” he insists. “Suna just tell me.”

“What do I get in return?”

Sakusa mulls over his answer. “Two tickets to that fancy art exhibition you’ve been posting about on social media.”

“You pay attention to Suna’s instagram?” Motoya sounds scandalized. “But not mine?”

“It’s not what you think.”

“Toya-kun, we’re getting a free date, shut up,” Suna hisses. “Atsumu likes penguins. Do with that what you will, Sakusa-kun. Thanks for the tickets.”

Sakusa can hear the sounds of a scuffle as Motoya has likely jabbed Suna in the side (typical). “Fuck you Ki-kun,” his cousin imparts his greeting, and the call abruptly ends. Sakusa wants to rest his head on the wheel, but he’s driving so he settles for honking his horn at the person in front of him who hasn’t fucking moved despite the light being green.

Penguins. What the hell is Sakusa gonna do with penguins?

//

If Sakusa has a crush on Atsumu, no he doesn’t. Yes he does. No he doesn’t.

Yes. No.  _ No. _

That’s reason number two as to why he can’t afford to put in no effort into this gift. Because he likes Miya for whatever reason, and the last thing he wants to do is see the setter’s disappointed face.

His face. Oh dear god, Miya Atsumu’s perfectly lovable handsome face. Sakusa wants to punch it.

Okay Google, penguin gifts.

He’s got a variety of results from stuffed animals to penguin related jewelry. Amazon, Etsy, those “22 Cute Penguin Gifts” type of articles. Sakusa languidly scrolls through opening tabs for things that catch his eye. He doesn’t trust that any of the Etsy stuff would come in on time, so he sifts through Amazon reviews adding everything he likes into his cart.

_ Click. _

Shit, maybe he bought too much. Fuck it, whatever, it’s for Christmas. One click, one purchase, two day shipping, thanks Amazon Prime.

(to not speak of capitalism and Jeff Bezos.)

Sakusa leans back in his chair, grumbling ever so slightly. Technically he’s got his gift, but he can’t help but feel like it was too easy. Is this supposed to be easy? Sakusa likes the guy (for whatever reason) … but does he necessarily want to convey his feelings with his gift? Dilemma, dilemma, Sakusa can’t make up his damn mind if getting Miya was a good thing or not. Time to sleep on it.

_ “Omi-kun. Omi-kun. Look, it’s our son!” _

Sakusa sits up in his bed, breaths coming out raggedy. Now he’s fucking dreaming about Miya who’s holding up a goddamn penguin calling it their  _ son. _ He makes his way to the bathroom and splashes water onto his face. Maybe this is a sign. Shit.

He can’t go back to sleep. He’s tried. He’s in bed, hands folded over his stomach, blankets tucked up, and the only thing he can think about is Atsumu’s blinding smile. Fuckin’ loser, Sakusa reprimands himself. He mentally berates himself for a grown man throwing a tantrum in bed in the middle of the night would be unbecoming; Sakusa lies there for a bit before wrapping himself in one of his many blankets and opens up his laptop once more.

Okay Google, adopt a penguin.

Sakusa fills in the necessary information, carefully checks to make sure it’s under Atsumu’s name, and enters in his credit card numbers. Done and done, no taking it back.

As the weeks pass by and practice fills up his spare time, Sakusa still can’t help but feel like something’s missing. On a whim, he filled his cart with expensive chocolates and a variety of other snacks Atsumu has expressed interest in. There’s that bottle of rosé Atsumu’s been dying to try out, and Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu, there’s nothing in his head but Atsumu.

Fawk.

(and volleyball but all of them have volleyball on the brain)

This is killing him. Sakusa drinks the rosé on his own. Get the fuck out of my head you pretty bastard.

//

“Take it.”

“Oh, so yer my secret santa arentcha?”

Sakusa grumbles. “You’re gonna take it or what?”

“No need to be so moody,” Atsumu says. “It’s Christmas Omi.”

“Christmas isn’t for another three days.”

The setter clicks his tongue. “Semantics.”

Atsumu peers into the bag. “Who told ya I like penguins?”

“Suna,” comes Sakusa’s answer.

“Course it was that bastard. You have a good eye.”

“Oh, so you like it?”

Atsumu looks up from the bag. “Yeah, I do.”

“Check the card.”

The blond looks at him curiously before reaching into the bag. The card is a simple matte black with gold flourishes, the colors of their team. Atsumu opens the card.

“Omi!” he responds delightfully. “Ya shouldn’t have!”

“Is that a yes or no?”

“I would love to see the penguin exhibit at the aquarium with you.”

Sakusa smirks. “Good, it’s a date.”

Score, that’s 1-Sakusa and 0-Miya. Not that Sakusa revels in the blush creeping on Atsumu’s face or anything. Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rinniebear666)


End file.
